Typically in a meat processing plant carcasses are butchered to primal meat cuts which are then individually packed, typically in bags manually by operators on a packing line. The meat cuts on a conveyor will typically vary significantly in size.
In other applications there may be a need to bag products of varying size, or varying numbers of products per bag.